mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of The Land Before Yoshi written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Resting Spot". Plot (Back at the rocky plains, Ozzy and Strut are at the canyon, looking at Red Claw, Screech and Thud running to the cliff side) *Ozzy: Sharpteeth... *Strut: Eek, i'm scared. *Ozzy: Why do you have to be scared of everything? *Strut: I'm not scared. *Ozzy: Oh yes you are. You're scared because, a sharptooth is there and you don't wanna stand close to the sharptooth. *Strut: I'm not going anywhere. *Ozzy: What? What did you say? *Strut: Uh? I wanna go home! *Ozzy: We are not going home! We are teaming up, trying to steal some eggs and that's it. *Strut: We starved everyday. We haven't even eat a egg for a single year. *Ozzy: I hate eating garbage green food all day. I'm sick of it. *Strut: I'm sick of eating trash too as well. *Ozzy: Come on, we better stick around. Look out for the sharpteeth passing through. *Strut: I got it. Let's keep going and look for some eggs to steal. *Ozzy: Right on. (Back with the longneck herd) *Petrie: How long is the other side? *Bron: We're almost here. *Littlefoot: I think we're about to make it to the other valley. *Pterano: I see it. It's here. *Bron: Wow. We finally made it to the other side of the land. *Birdo: Do we have room? *Bron: Yes we do. We have space for everyone. *Yoshi: Oh boy, i can't wait to sleep tonight. *Birdo: Sun's getting lower. Mind as well move up the group? *Bron: We longnecks are pretty slow on walking. When you get older, your body changes and you don't walk the same as your age. *Birdo: Aw man. *Boshi: That was tuff. *Bron: Oh look, we're here. Let's keep on going. *Littlefoot: Okay dad. *Shorty: Not a problem. (At the rock valley) *Bron: Ah, welcome to the new valley. This is the place where we are going to stay for one night. *Wild Arms: One night? *Bron: Yes. We have a huge journey to go to by morning. *Etta: Are you going to stay out of trouble? *Bron: Yes. No falling from lava and no being trap by sharpteeth. *Pterano: Good for you. *Bron: Pterano, i don't wanna talk about it. *Pterano: Okay. Not a problem. *Yoshi: Is there any room for all the longnecks to sleep? *Bron: Yes. We got a lot. A few if you say. *Cera: So do we have to sleep with a lot of longnecks sleeping next to us? *Bron: Nah. You kids sleep on your own. I'm going to sleep with Shorty. *Shorty: Hey. I want to sleep with the kids. *Bron: Sorry Shorty. You're not too friendly with these guys. You bully like 2 to 3 kids every day. *Shorty: I don't bully people anymore. *Bron: Shorty, just listen to me. That what fathers do. *Shorty: Fine. *Littlefoot: It's okay. You're going to spend more time with me by morning. *Shorty: Whatever Littlefoot. We just have a long day today, visiting from one place from another. *Littlefoot: You said it. *Boshi: The sun is getting lower. Now it's getting darker blue. *Birdo: That what the sky looks like. *Bron: Okay. Time for some sleep. *Yoshi: Sleep now? But we just got here? *Bron: No worries and buts. We have to sleep right now. *Cera: And rest our eyes? *Bron: Yes. Go find a place to sleep. Choose any sleeping spot you have. *Ruby: Come on guys. *Chomper: Let's just go. (The longnecks find their spots to sleep in as Yoshi and the gang found a place with the rocks on top) *Yoshi: Wow. *Birdo: This could look like our sleeping spot. *Boshi: Yes. Pretty piece of cake. *Littlefoot: Are the rocks going to fall on us? *Yoshi: No. They're just standing on the top. *Petrie: Me need some rest now. *Pterano: Until then, we may get some training lessons by morning. *Petrie: Yes uncle. *Etta: Pterano, come on. We have a sleeping spot together. *Wild Arms: Yeah, we made it for the three of us. *Pterano: Okay. Kids, go on. I'm just going to sleep with those guys. *Wild Arms: Meh, i thought we would have a bed to sleep on. *Pterano: Yeah. I wish i could sleep with a leaf. *Boshi: People these days. *Yoshi: Ah, i'm just going to relax for a while. *Cera: Let's just sleep already. It's already night. *Ducky: Fine Cera. I think Spike is getting ready for bed. *Spike: *sleep on the nest* Ah. *Petrie: Good old Spike. *Yoshi: Goodnight my friends. *Boshi: Ah, gotta rest my legs for now. *Cera: Whatever, goodnight. *Littlefoot: Goodnight my friends. *Chomper: Don't let the bed buzzers zap you. *Ruby: Friends of all. *Birdo: Goodnight. *Yoshi: Ah, what a nice day. (Back at the Great Valley, the residents are going to sleep) *Topsy: Let's go to sleep guys. Time for sleep! *Mr. Clubtail: Goodnight Topsy. *Topsy: Goodnight Mr. Clubtail. You're such a good friend. *Tria: *sign* It's already night. *Topsy: No Cera at all. Bad. *Grandma Longneck: Why hasn't the kids return. *Topsy: Because, we have been waiting for a single hour! *Grandpa Longneck: Topsy, please don't make any arguments in here. The neighbors are sleeping and they could be hearing us from far away. *Topsy: I'm sorry. We need to go to sleep now. Tomorrow we have a long day. I'm going home. *Grandpa Longneck: Goodbye Topsy. *Topsy: Goodbye old friend. *Grandma Longneck: Let's go. *Grandpa Longneck: Yeah. I need a little rest for now. (Back at Yoshi's Island, it is night time as the Yoshi Chief and Thunderfoot show up to the people) *Yoshi Chief: Okay guys, it's time to go to sleep. *Thunderfoot: No more planning for today. We have a lot to learn by tomorrow morning. *Sushie: I'm going to the lake. *Terrell: Oh well, that's enough for today. *Yoshi Chief: Chop chop, you gotta get some rest. *Fearsome Green Yoshi: Why not? *Thunderfoot: It's dark. Look at the sky. *Fearsome Blue Yoshi: Oh my, it's dark blue, just like my color. *Thunderfoot: Come on guys. Pack up for today. It's getting late already. *Fearsome Red Yoshi: Yes sir. *Fearsome Yellow Yoshi: We'll be heading. *Fearsome Purple Yoshi: Have a nice day. *Thunderfoot: You two kids. *Yoshi Chief: I love those guys. *Thunderfoot: Me too. *Terrell: This is going to be great. *Yoshi Chief: Things are setting up good. But it's getting late. *Thunderfoot: My eyes are tired. *Yoshi Chief: Me too. I need some sleep. *Thunderfoot: It's getting darker. Come on, we gotta go. *Terrell: Yeah. Goodnight everyone, sweet dreams! (In the cave home) *Yoshi Chief: Ah, home sweet cave. *Thunderfoot: Well, that's it for today. *Yoshi Chief: Thank you for your support Terrell. I think you can go home now. *Terrell: Thanks a lot. I hope we plan more tomorrow. *Yoshi Chief: Catch you later on the forest. *Terrell: You too Yoshi Chief. *Thunderfoot: Are you ready for bed? *Yoshi Chief: Yeah. My day is very long that i have to watch over the whole village. *Thunderfoot: One day, i will be chief. *Yoshi Chief: I know you can Thunderfoot. But for now, goodnight. *Thunderfoot: Sweet dreams. (Back at Littlefoot's world, Ozzy and Strut sneaked into the rock valley where the longnecks are) *Ozzy: Okay, now we are with the longneck side. *Strut: I wonder where the eggs are. *Ozzy: I don't see any eggs. Where are they? *Strut: Let's go check in one of the families sleeping. *Ozzy: Ugh, we're not going to paddle them. Fine, let's go check. *Strut: Okie dokie. (Ozzy and Strut sneaked into one of the longnecks' sleeping spots) *Ozzy: Where are the eggs? *Strut: I don't see any. *Ozzy: There are no nests and i'm confused. *Strut: Where could they be at? *Ozzy: The nests aren't there you moron! *Strut: Don't scream out loud. The longnecks could wake up any minute. *Ozzy: Use your lower voice, darn it. *Strut: Whatever. (Ozzy and Strut sneak into Bron and Shorty's sleeping spot) *Strut: That is one big longneck. *Ozzy: Wait a minute, this kid look familiar to me. *Strut: Who looks like him? *Ozzy: Littlefoot.......that pest of a longneck. *Strut: I didn't know he has a twin brother. *Ozzy: Not every longneck has a twin. They look alike. *Strut: But they don't look alike. *Ozzy: Idiot. You'll never learn. *Strut: Hey. *Ozzy: And i don't care. Next spot. *Strut: Aw man. (At Pterano, Etta and Wild Arms' sleeping spot) *Ozzy: Two flyers in love? Wow. *Strut: What kind of fast biter is that? *Ozzy: It's not a fast biter. It's some sort of dinosaur with feathers. *Strut: Is he a yellow belly? *Ozzy: No. He's not even fat. Look at his beak, it's hideous. *Strut: Look like a flyer's beak like the others. *Ozzy: I see. *Strut: Ah ha, now we found Littlefoot and the gang sleeping. *Ozzy: Shhhhhh, you wake the neighbors up. *Strut: I'm sorry, *Ozzy: Let's go check what the others are up to. *Strut: Fine. (At Littlefoot's gang sleeping spot) *Ozzy: Old friend, it's about time to see your fate. *Strut: Hey Ozzy, what are those creatures doing here? *Ozzy: I don't know what the three flabby ones are. *Strut: One's green, one's pink with a big mouth and one's blue. *Ozzy: What is that spike around his neck? *Strut: Sharpy. And he has shades on. *Ozzy: I never seen one of those before. *Strut: Hey Ozzy, look at this sharptooth. *Ozzy: What is that? *Strut: Don't you remember? *Ozzy: No, no! Not that sharptooth. *Strut: Ozzy. *Yoshi: *sleep talking* Hey, who goes there? *Ozzy: Shhhhhhh, go to sleep little one. *Strut: Zip it. *Ozzy: Don't tell me to zip it. *Strut: But it's.....it's... *Ozzy: What it? *Strut: Chomper. *Ozzy: The sharptooth? I see. *Strut: What should we do? *Ozzy: I really want to kill this sharptooth for scaring us back at the Great Valley. We will have vengeance on him soon. *Strut: But it's the middle of the night. Aren't we suppose to be sleeping now? *Ozzy: Ugh. I'll try to get revenge later on. *Strut: We gotta go. We'll catch up with these guys tomorrow. *Ozzy: Okay, but our plan will work out on destroying the sharptooth. *Strut: Let's just go. *Ozzy: Wait up Strut, you can't just leave me all alone here. *Strut: I know i wouldn't leave you all alone in just one place. *Ozzy: Sir, you gotta wait when someone is catching up. *Strut: Fine Ozzy, you have it your way. *Ozzy: Ugh, fine. (Back at the canyon, Red Claw, Screech and Thud found a sleeping spot on their own. Red Claw move the leafs out as Screech and Thud sleep on their spot as Red Claw sleep on the boulder rock as the three sharpteeth went off to sleep. Back at the Great Valley, Grandpa and Grandma Longneck are sleeping in the shade of the tree.) *Grandpa Longneck: I wish Littlefoot is back. *Grandma Longneck: Me too. The whole world is far away from us. We could easily get killed by those sharpteeth. *Grandpa Longneck: There's not enough to explain about the others. We'll wait for them to come back by morning. *Grandma Longneck: I hope so. *Grandpa Longneck: Let's just get some sleep and tomorrow it will be another day when the sun is up. *Grandma Longneck: Goodnight my mate. *Grandpa Longneck: Goodnight to you my love. *sleep with his mate* TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 9) Previous: The Land Before Yoshi (Chapter 7) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers